Opposite Attraction
by tsunderimabae
Summary: "Dia absolute sedangkan aku menang bagus kalau kalah yah sudahlah, bagaimana ya kalau dua orang dengan kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda satu sama lain ini bertemu ? apakah kalian pikir mereka bisa jadian dan jadi couple tersweet yang pernah kalian lihat, atau bisa jadi sebaliknya. Oc x Akashi "
1. Chapter 1

" **Dia absolute sedangkan aku menang bagus kalau kalah yah sudahlah, bagaimana ya kalau dua orang dengan kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda satu sama lain ini bertemu ? apakah kalian pikir mereka bisa jadian dan jadi couple tersweet yang pernah kalian lihat, atau bisa jadi sebaliknya. Oc x Akashi "**

 **Oppositte Attraction** **© Tsunderimabae**

 **Kuroko No Basket** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning bagi para readers tersayang maaf fanfic ini mengandung banyak typo, OOC, dan macam macam kegajean yang lainnya diharap jangan mengclose tab fanfiction atau melakukan hal gaje lainnya saat baca ff ini hehe sekian btw Happy reading readers tersayang**

 **Author POV**

Hari ini yah seperti biasanya di SMA Rakuzan sama seperti hari-hari yang lain tidak ada yang istimewa, namun tidak bagi gadis bersurai hitam nan panjang yang melangkah gontai dengan muka malas dan mata ngantuk di depan pintu gerbang SMA Rakuzan, bisa dilihat jelas di wajahnya kalau si gadis itu kalau bisa dan boleh sih tidak usah datang saja ke sekolah, kenapa ? sebenarnya hari kamis bagi gadis yang bernama Inoue Hana ini biasa biasa saja tapi ada satu mata pelajaran yang paling dia benci hari ini, apa itu ? Olahraga, bukankah olahraga itu menyenangkan dan membuat badan jadi sehat, tidak bagi orang yang payah dalam olahraga dan tidak atletis dan Inoue Hana dengan sekali lihat kamu akan tahu betapa tidak atletisnya dirinya ini dan karena semenjak SD sampai kelas 1 SMA pelajaran ini selalu membuatnya terlihat konyol dan bodoh.

 **Hana POV**

Olahraga hari ini adalah pelajaran pertama dan hari ini kami akan belajar tentang basket," ya ampun pegang bola basket saja mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari bagaimana mau mendriblle si bola" gerutuku dalam hati , benar – benar menyebalkan rasanya hampir lima kali belajar mendriblle rasanya si bola selalu lari kesana kesini kabur dari ku, kalau begini terus bisa- bisa aku gagal lagi dalam tes dan yang pasti perbaikan lagi perbaikan lagi sampai bisa, tapi untuk kasus ku entah kenapa baru satu atau dua kali perbaikan dengan hasil yang tentunya masih tetap sama saja guruku sudah menyerah dan ya bisa kalian lihat sendiri dari SD sampai SMA nilai mata pelajaran olahraga ku selalu dibawah rata rata dan jadi tepat standard itu pun kalau sudah ambil tes perbaikan, yah tapi aku Cuma payah di dalam olahraga dan matematika saja sih, untuk soal akademis bisa dibilang baiklah kalau saja nilai olahraga dan matematikaku tidak standard standard saja, dan pelajaran olahragapun selesai diakhiri dengan aku dipanggil oleh sensei untuk ikut tes perbaikan di jam eskul sore nanti karena ya sudah jelas aku gagal total dalam tes driblle dan shotting bola basket, tapi untungnya aku tidak terlihat bodoh hari ini, adaikan aku ini seperti Akashi san teman sekelas ku yang pandai itu pasti semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, pikirku

Dan akhirnya selesai sudah semua pelajaran hari ini dan aku bergegas menuju ruang eskul music, baru setengah jalan dan sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu, oh iya sore ini aku ada tes perbaikan seketika aku langsung berlari menuju gym, setelah sampai di gym aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam gym dan menghampiri sensei yang sedang asyik melihat tim basket SMA Rakuzan bermain basket,

"Sensei"

ucap ku sesopan mungkin karena takut menggangu sensei yang sedang asyik,

"loh belum ganti baju olahraga, cepat ganti sudah mau mulai nih"

jawab sensei, dan aku langsung tancap dan mencari tempat ganti baju yang aman di sekitar gym, oh iya ganti di loker gym saja pikirku, sesampai di loker aku langsung membuka pintu loker tanpa melihat dahulu loker mana yang kumasuki dan apa yang ku temukan di loker taraaaaaaaaaa pandangan ku langsung tertuju pada anak laki laki bersurai merah cerah yang sedang santai- santainya mengganti pakaian di ruang loker dan entah kenapa pipiku memanas dan rasanya hidung ku mau menglirkan darah bagai air terjun Niagara seketika melihat anak laki laki itu bertoples ria dihadapan ku, karena bukan saja wajahnya yang tampan tapi body atletisnya yang sukses membuatku panas dingin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

sontak saja hal mengejutkan ini membuat aku berteriak saking syok, senang dan entah apalagi pokonya nano- nano rasanya, aku benar- benar gugup tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat barusan, tidak mau mataku ternoda lebih kotor lagi akupun langsung menutup mataku namun rasanya jari-jariku merenggangkan jarak yang menutupi mataku sehingga aku masih bisa sedikit- sedikit melihat apa yang ada didepanku,

"Kau "

Oh tidak orang ini memanggil ku dia tahu siapa aku, dia pasti akan memarahiku habis- habisan, pikirku dalam hati dan rasa- rasanya sepertinya aku mengenal anak ini, segera aku melihat kearah anak laki- laki itu dan aku tidak percaya ternyata itu Akashi san pantas saja aku mengenalnya, dan ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan ku rasanya pandangan itu terlalu biasa saja tanpa ada unsur keterkejutan sama sekali , diakan seharusnya syok seperti di manga- manga itu loh, namun disatu sisi pandangan itu terlalu dingin untuk seorang anak remaja seusia kami, seperti ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang meneriaki otakku untuk cepat kabur dari sini dan seketika pun aku langsung berlari kabur dari TKP tanpa pernah melihat kebelakang lagi saking malunya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan pada akirnya akupun berakhir di toilet perempuan, dan aku langsung mencuci muka ku di wastafel dan ku gosok- gosok mataku yang sudah tidak perawan ini, dan berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, oh ya kenapa aku harus lari tadi harusnya aku minta maaf dan bukankah seharusnya dia yang malu bukan aku, ya sudahlah minta maafnya nanti saja kalau ketemu dijalan nanti batinku.

"Lama sekali"

ucap sensei yang tampaknya capek menungguku dari tadi

"maaf sensei tadi aku hmmmm" bingung mencari alasan

"ya sudahlah hari ini kamu lihat saja dulu tim basket bermain siapa tahu nanti kamu bisa dapat sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari untuk tes perbaikan " kata sensei

"jadi sensei kapan tes perbaikannya"

"sensei rasa kalau sekarang kamu belum siap untuk tes, minggu depan saja tes perbaikannya "

"Baiklah, terima kasih sensei"

ucapku sopan dan segera memperhatikan tim basket bermain tapi seketika itu juga pandanganku mendadak horror saat aku melihat anak laki laki yang bertoples ria tadi sedang bermain basket bersama tim basket SMA Rakuzan, bukannya aku tidak tahu atau pura- pura tidak tahu kalau Akashi masuk tim basket di SMA kami, karena sebenarnya aku belum mempersiapkan hatiku untuk bertemu dengan bocah bersurai merah terang ini, dengan malu- malu aku mulai memperhatikannya bermain, ya ampun ternyata tidak hanya tampan tetapi dia juga sangat pandai bermain basket

"haaa mengagumkan" kataku pelan,

ternyata benar rumor yang dikatakan oleh orang- orang kalau Akashi itu pintar di segala bidang, dan soal rumor kalau dia kapten dari gnerasi keajaibannya teiko , loh kenapa aku mendadak jadi fansgirl begini, dasar Hana bodoh batinku, tapi tetap saja mataku ini berkhianat, walaupun dilihiat dari samping kok rasanya dia semakin enak dilihat ya, benar- benar nista pemikiran ku ini, bisa-bisanya berfansgirl ria saat disuruh sensei mempelajari soal basket, tapi mau diperhatikan sampai ayam melahirkanpun rasanya tidak ada yang nyangkut di otakku sama sekali

Dan sebelum pulang aku menoleh terlebih dahulu ke bangku pemain yah disana si tampan berambut merah sedang istirahat dan aku mengambil langkah maju untuk menghampirinya tapi dasar yah memang aku ini plin plan dan sedikit malu- malu padahal harusnya aku minta maaf soal kejadian tadi, tapi rasanya hatiku belum siap jadi aku bergegas meninggalkan gym dan pulang tanpa melihat kebelakang tanpa melihat pergerakan ku di ikuti oleh sepasang mata yang dari tadi sebenarnya memperhatikan ku dalam diam.

.

Dan mata siapakah itu ?

.

.

.

Jawabannya di chapter 2 yah hehehe

Maaf chapter pertama kurang menarik ya TT_TT

Review dan sarannya ditunggu ya dadah bye bye ~


	2. Fateful Fight

**Oppositte Attraction** **© Tsunderimabae**

 **Kuroko No Basket** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Für Elise** **Ludwig Van Beethoven**

 **Mr. Chu** **APINK**

 **Moonlight Desetsu** **DALI**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Warning bagi para readers tersayang maaf fanfic ini mengandung banyak typo, OOC, dan macam macam kegajean yang lainnya diharap jangan mengclose tab fanfiction atau melakukan hal gaje lainnya saat baca ff ini hehe sekian btw Happy reading readers tersayang**

''Akashi san maafkan aku, maaf waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat mu ARRRRRGHHHHH."

Teriak ku sambil mengacak- ngacak rambut, ceritanya aku malam ini sedang latihan untuk minta maaf dengan Akashi.

"Aduh kenapa harus aku ? Dari sekian banyak gadis di sekolah kenapa harus aku, dan kenapa harus Akashi san yang menakutkan itu."

"Apa aku tidak usah minta maaf saja ya ? "

"Tapi, tapi bagaimana kalau Akashi san marah padaku soal itu, ya sudah minta maaf saja, siapa tahu kalau aku tidak minta maaf Akashi san akan menerorku, dia kan terkenal menakutkan."

"Duh sebaiknya aku main piano saja, lama – lama memikirkan Akashi tidak baik untuk otakku ini"

Aku benar – benar khawatir dengan istri masa depan Akashi, aku saja yang cuma satu sekolah dan kelas dengan Akashi sudah mati ketakutan dengan anak itu, apalagi matanya itu kalau dipikir – pikir matanya yang satu lagi kok mirip Orochimaru ya ?

"Hahahahahaha."

Ya ampun kalau Akashi tau apa yang aku pikirkan tadi mungkin dia bisa membunuhku di tempat, Sebenarnya Akashi itu kalau di lihat- lihat manis juga apalagi kalau dilihat dari samping, dan kalau dari belakang, ya ampun pungung Akashi benar- benar mempesona"

"Hahahahahahaha"

Tawa ku lagi, loh kenapa aku tertawa saat memikirkan Akashi tapi jujur saja sifatnya yang arogan dan sok selalu benar itu benar – benar membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya yang tampan itu, tapi kalau dilihat dari mana saja Akashi itu seperti memancarkan aura yang misterius, menakutkan, mengintimidasi dan penuh kharisma.

"Ya ampun kenapa aku ini."

Karena tidak mau lama- lama memikirkan Akashi akupun langsung menghampiri sebuah piano didekat jendela dan memulai latihanku.

" Hari ini aku mau main Fur Elisenya Beethoven saja ah."

Setelah berkali – memainkan Fur Elise aku pun mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Oh ya aku kan belum pernah membuat video Fur Elise." Pikir ku dalam hati, dan segera aku mengambil kamera dan memulai rekamanan ku.

Karena kelamaan bermain piano aku jadi sedikit lelah dan mengantuk berat, akhirnya akupun tertidur di tempatku bermain piano.

* * *

 **Author POV**

Dan hari pun pagi, seperti biasa gadis bernama Inoue Hana ini melakukan rutinitas paginya dan berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki tentunya, karena jarak dari rumah ke sekolah lumayan dekat, sambil berjalan menuju ke sekolah sesekalinya gadis itu bernyanyi dengan riangnya menyambut hari.

Dan hari ini gadis itu menyanyikan lagunya APINK Mr Chu, sambil sesekali pikirannya melayang ke dunia khayalan, dimana disana si gadis akan bertemu dengan pangerannya yang entah siapa itu karena dia belum bertemu dengan sang pangeran itu, hahaha menyedihkan disaat gadis- gadis seusianya disibukkan dengan cinta, gadis ini malah asik dengan piano, walaupun sebenarnya dari hati terdalam gadis ini sangat memimpikan bertemu dengan pangerannya yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

* * *

Akhinya aku sampai juga ke sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke kelas dan duduk dibangku sambil melanjutkan bernyanyiku yang sempat terputus tadi, beberapa siswi pun ikut bernyanyi bersama ku, tapi ada juga yang menatapku dengan tatap sinis,

"kenapa aku kan cuma menyayi dari pada melamun" pikirku mengacuhkan tatapan itu.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai, pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Bahasa Inggris, bagus itu salah satu pelajaran favoritku, dan hari ini kami dapat tugas kelompok, bisa kulihat banyak anak –anak yang berharap bisa sekelompok dengan ku.

"Hahahaha" tawa ku dalam hati, duh kenapa aku jadi besar kepala begini sih.

Pembagian kelomok sudah selesai dan kalian tahu aku sekelompok dengan siapa ? ayo tebak .

Lagi – lagi aku harus bertatapan muka dengan Akashi, lagi – lagi Akashi, yup aku sekelompok dengan Akashi dari semua orang yang ada dikelas ini kenapa harus Akashi, apalagi akukan belum minta maaf soal kemarin, jadi sepanjang pelajaran aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku di balik buku, benar- benar tidak menyenangkan, mana setiap kali Akashi berbicara bayangan Akashi toples kemarin datang lagi ke otakku, ya ampun mau jadi apa aku ini, hanya karena melihat dia toples saja aku sudah malu sampai ketulang- tulang begini, bukan aku tidak menysukuri melihat Akashi toples, tapi lama- lama kalau terus memikirkannya jatungku jadi berdetak tak karuan, dari semua orang di dunia ini Akashi adalah orang terakhir yang akan aku cintai, kenapa ? karena Akashi terlalu menakutkan untuk di cintai, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku sampai benar- benar jatuh cinta dengan Akashi.

Aku benar – benar lega karena akhirnya jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggrispun selesai, dan kelompok ku sepakat kalau sore ini kami akan mengerjakan tugas tadi di perpustakaan, aku sudah memutuskan nanti sore aku akan meminta maaf dengan Akashi, semoga aku berhasil.

* * *

Akhirnya sore haripun tiba aku langsung menuju perpustakaan sambil menyayikan soundtracknya Sailor Moon.

 _Tiba – tiba keajaiban terjadi_

 _Kekuatan muncul di diri_

 _Untuk melawan kejahatan_

 _Kekuatanku harus digunakan_

 _Menegakkan segala kebenaran_

 _Ini keajaiban alam_

 _Aku mempercayainya_

 _Ini keajaiban Alam._

Aku terus bernyanyi dengan penuh percaya diri seperti sedang menyanyi di atas panggung konser yang dihadiri oleh ribuan penggemar ku, dan dengan menggunkan penggaris sebagai micnya, tapi kebahagian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena aku merasakan sepertinya ada aura aura menyeramkan di belakang ku, itu seperti Akashi, dan aku pun langsung menoleh kebelakang, benar saja ternyata Akashi sedari tadi berdiri di belakang ku, rasanya aku benar- benar malu dan rasanya ingin sekali mengubur diri atau nyemplung ke dalam lautan luas supaya aku bisa melarikan diri, dan Akashi hanya mengangkat alisnya, karena sangat malu aku jadi tidak tau apa yang aku bicarakan.

''Akashi san apa kau juga ingin ikut bernyanyi ?"

Ucapku dengan tampang bodoh seperti minta di pukul, dan Akashi hanya berlalu saja tanpa sepatah katapun, mungkin didalam hatinya Akashi tertawa terbahak- bahak dan mengatai ku bodoh, bagus mungkin aku akan selamanya dicap bodoh dan gila oleh Akashi.

Dan sepanjang sore itu aku hanya mengatakan iya dan tidak saja saat kerja kelompok sambil terus menutupi wajah dengan buku dan menghindari bertatap muka dengan Akashi, dan akhirnya setelah semua teman- teman pulang hanya tertinggal aku dan Akashi saja, dengan perlahan, dan gugup aku menghampiri Akashi, sepertinya Akashi menyadari kalau aku ingin berbicara dengannya ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah ku, seketika aku langsung tegang dan diam ditempat, mau bagaimana lagi aku langsung saja meminta maaf kalau begitu.

"Akashi san maafkan aku soal kemarin aku benar- benar tidak sengaja."

Ucapku dengan gugup dan sambil membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan Akashi.

"Hmm bagus ku pikir kau seseorang yang tidak punya sopan santun dengan tidak minta maaf kemarin, ternyata hari ini kau berpikir jernih juga aku hargai usaha mu untuk meminta maaf padaku meskipun terlambat, satu lagi hentikan bertindak bodoh, dan tidak semua orang menyukai nyanyianmu, itu sangat konyol." Jawab Akashi dengan nada sarkas dan dengan pose arogannya.

Mendengar hal itu rasanya seperti ada gunung meletus di kepala ku ini.

"Berpikir jernih ? apa kau pikir aku tidak berpikir jernih kemarin- kemarin ? apa kau mengataiku bodoh Akashi san, dan suaruku bagus nyayian ku tidak konyol." Jawab ku dengan lantang dan penuh emosi.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak bersosialisasi dengan orang sepertimu, harusnya kau tahu dimana tempatmu, dari semua orang aku benar- benar membenci orang yang bodoh sepertimu." Ucap Akashi dengan masih menggunakan pose arogannya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Hahaha bagus kalau begitu siapa yang mau berteman dan disukai oleh mu kau itu terlalu menakutkan untuk disukai tahu, dan asal kau tahu kau itu seperti kakek- kakek umur 60 tahun yang hidup ditubuh anak berusia 16 tahun, dasar menyebalkan." Teriakku kepada Akashi sambil melemparkan buku tapi sayang Akashi sudah jauh berlalu.

Aku tahu dia tidak suka dengan ku tapi kata- katanya tadi benar – benar menyebalkan rasanya ingin ku pukul pakai palu wajahnya tadi, ternyata Akashi itu bukan wajahnya saja macam setan tapi hatinya juga, hancur sudah rasa kagumku padanya, ya walaupun dia tidak suka harusnya dia tidak seperti itukan apa dia pikir hati ku ini terbuat dari batu yang kebal dari luka dan rasa sakit, kejujurannya terlalu brutal, apa dia tidak bisa berbohong saja dan pura- pura memujiku.

* * *

 **Author POV**

Dan pemuda bersurai merah cerah itupun berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang tengah emosi itu di dalam hatinya ia berkata "benar – benar konyol sekali gadis ini harusnya dia mengakui kalau dirinya benar- benar konyol dan bodoh, bukan malah marah- marah, memang dia siapa ? sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu tempatnya." Dan seketika itu juga Akashi meraih handphonennya dan mengecek email, ternyata ada email dari youtube kalau ternyata SM. Neptune sudah mengupload video baru, ya SM. Neptune Akashi sangat- sangat menyukainya sampai- sampai memfollow akun youtubenya, walaupun Akashi sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu seperti apa SM. Neptune itu, tapi tetap saja Akashi tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sedikit penasaran dengan Pianis misterius ini, dan pemuda itu langsung membuka Youtube dan memasang earphonenya untuk mendengarkan permainan piano dari SM. Neptune, benar – benar menenangkan terlalu banyak perasaan yang ia rasakan dalam permainan piano ini seperti perasaan yang begitu dikenalnya dimasa yang telah lama berlalu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author note :**

Yaaaay akhirnya chapter 2 keluar, gimana chapter ke 2 tambah seru ato kaga ?

Oh ya makasih ya buat Megami Mayuki, Hannamoru27, guest san yang udah ngasih repiu dan semagatnya hehehe gimana chapter ini masih kerasa cepet banget ga ?

Makasih juga buat AshidaAkane, Lucia Michaelis, Uchiharuno Sierra, Mawarbereum5, DarkBTX, Reika ni, ey9, dan untuk semua yang baca hahahahaha kiss kiss muaaaaah buat kalian semua ^_^


	3. Sorry and Thank you

" **Dia absolute sedangkan aku menang bagus kalau kalah yah sudahlah, bagaimana ya kalau dua orang dengan kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda satu sama lain ini bertemu ? apakah kalian pikir mereka bisa jadian dan jadi couple tersweet yang pernah kalian lihat, atau bisa jadi sebaliknya. Oc x Akashi "**

 **Oppositte Attraction** **© Tsunderimabae**

 **Kuroko No Basket** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning bagi para readers tersayang maaf fanfic ini mengandung banyak typo, OOC, dan macam macam kegajean yang lainnya diharap jangan mengclose tab fanfiction atau melakukan hal gaje lainnya saat baca ff ini hehe sekian btw Happy reading readers tersayang**

Tidak bisa dipercaya apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi, ya perlu di ingatkan sekali lagi kalau tadi aku terlibat baku mulut dengan Akashi, baku mulut ? yaaaa baru saja jiwaku yang naas ini terlibat adu mulut dengan Akashi. Tunggu apa itu adu mulut ? ciuman ? ya ampun tentu saja bukan, kalau adu mulut yang seperti itu semua juga mau. Tapi ini adu mulut alias percekcokan hebat atau yang di sebut dengan pertengkaran. Benar benar naas, aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib ku sekaligus menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Di dalam hati aku berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga Akashi tidak mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk menembak diriku yang malang ini ditengah malam. Dramatis, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi, karena Akashi itu tidak bisa ditebak apa isi kepalanya, dan Inoue Hana tidak memiliki bakat membaca pikiran seperti dukun, jadi lebih baik sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Pada akhirnya aku tersadar juga dari lamunanku , aku memedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru perpustakaan, dan aku hanya mendapati diriku sendiri di dalam perpustakaan yang besar ini.

"Hieeee." Benar-benar mengerikan.

Aku hanya bisa mengambil tas dan berlari keluar dari perpustakaan, memang sedikit horror sore – sore berlari sendiri di lorong kelas, apa lagi Rakuzan ini adalah sekolah tua walaupun gedungnya sering diperbarui dan cukup mewah dari sekolah lain, tapi tetap saja kesan sekolah yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun masih ada dan terlihat dengan jelas. Karena takut atau apalah itu akupun terpaksa lari marathon sampai ke gerbang sekolah, benar – benar melelahkan.

"Oh i'm so tired." Ocehku sok Inggris

Hari sudah semakin sore hampir gelap malah . Entah kenapa aku mengingat kembali kejadian di perpustakaan, karena geram aku pun menendang kaleng bekas minuman yang entah masih ada isinya atau tidak yang penting aku menendangnya dengan sangat bagus melebihi tendangan ku saat bermain sepak bola pada pelajaran olah raga. Dan aku sangat terkejut karena dari arah depan terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang meringis kesakitan.

"Awww siapa yang menendang tadi."

"Ya ampun ko chan." Teriak pemuda bersurai hitam di depan ku dengan panik .

"OH MY GOD apa salah ku ? tadi bertengkar dengan Akashi sekarang cari masalah dengan senior. " Runtuk ku dalam hati, sambil memandangi ke tiga senior yang berdiri di depan ku. Yup bukan satu tapi tiga huhuhu nasib nasib.

"Haduh bagaimana ini." Benar- benar mengerikan badan mereka tinggi sekali seperti tiang listrik. Mana yang berkulit hitam ini badannya seterek, bisa jadi ayam penyet aku kalau berhadapan dengannya, duh mati aku.

"Hei kau yang melempar ini ya." Tanya pemuda bersurai orange dengan gigi tajam tajam itu.

"Bukan di lempar tapi ditendang." Jawab ku dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?. " Teriak ketiga senior itu dengan suara cempreng.

"MAAFKAN AKU SENPAI. " Dan untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini aku membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seseorang, benar - benar hari yang melelahkan. Oh god i'm tired T-I-R-E-D.

Pemuda yang dipanggil ko chan itu hanya bisa menerima nasib dan ya sudahlah maafkan saja, lagi pula yang menendang juga seorang gadis dan sepertinya kepalanya juga tidak sampai bocor.

"Sudahlah tidak apa - apa." Ucapnya dengan nada sesantai mungkin, tapi aku yakin senpai berambut orange ini masih kesal dengan ku.

"Terima kasih senpai. Kau baik sekali, kalian bertiga memang top." Huuft ternyata senpai ini baik sekali tidak seperti penampakannya, aku benar benar lega.

"Ahahaha biasa-biasa saja kok. " Jawab senpai berambut orange salah tingkah.

"Waduh si senpai ini salah tingkah." Umpatku dalam hati hehehe .

"Sudahlah lain kali kamu hati-hati ya, ko chan juga tidak apa – apa, tidak usah khawatir . " kini giliran senpai berambut hitam cantik yang berbicara.

"Hehehe terima kasih senpai, kalian memang baik. Aku doakan semoga Ulangan tengah semester kalian baik, dan semoga kalian dapat pacar yang baik."

"Ahh terima kasih doanya senpai benar-benar tersanjung." senpai rambut hitam cantik sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada ku.

Jadi kesimpulannya hari ini aku bertengkar dengan Akashi, berkenalan dengan ketiga senpai dari klub basket ini, tidak usah diperkenalkan karena aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu siapa mereka bertiga, dan yang terakhir sebagai permintaan maafku pada Kotaro senpai akupun mentraktir mereka bertiga dank arena aku tidak punya uang jadi kami pergi ke kedai ramen kakek ku, sekalian hari ini aku mau membantu kakek di kedai. Tapi semua itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk ketika aku tahu berapa banyak Nebuya senpai makan, ya ampun tekor aku, siap- siap kena marah kakek ini. Benar saja setelah ketiga senpai pulang akupun langsung pergi kedapur dan jadi tukang cuci piring di kedai kakek ku, miris sekali. Tubuhku sudah remuk semua ini hari ini aku menginap dirumah kakek saja, lagi malas pulang ke rumah lagi pula belakangan ini Ibuku pulang malam terus, aku kan jadi kesepian hiks.

* * *

Mungkin karena kemarin aku terlalu lelah jadi malam ini baru jam delapan aku sudah tertidur , tapi tidur terlalu cepat itu tidak baik untukku karena biasanya kalau telalu cepat tidur aku suka terbangun tengah malam, benar saja dugaan ku tepat jam dua aku terbangun karena sudah terlanjur bangun jadi aku main game saja sampai jam empat subuh, entah kenapa mataku sepertinya kembali mengantuk jadi aku putuskan untuk lanjut tidur. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi tentu saja aku terlambat bangun ke sekolah, jangankan sarapan menyomot roti seperti di anime anime saja aku sudah tidak sempat lagi, dan rasanya kepalaku ini tidak henti- hentinya berdenyut, bangun tidur secara mendadak itu ternyata dapat menimbulkan sakit kepala teman-teman.

Aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang telah aku lakukan tapi pagi ini oh ya tuhan rasanya aku benar benar sial, dimulai dari bangun kesiangan, tidak sempat sarapan, Terlambat kesekolah, dan aku tidak tahu mungkin setelah ini aku akan diculik oleh alien.

Duh baru saja aku merasakan ketenangan saat duduk dibangku ku ,dan si sensei sudah menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal didepan. Mungkin sensei dendam padaku karena aku terlambat hari ini.

"Huuuuuh. " Aku menarik nafas panjang -panjang, ya semoga saja aku bisa mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis.

Dengan langkah pelan aku berjalan menuju papan tulis, oh jika bisa aku ingin sekali berjalan selama dan selambat mungkin, karena sudah bisa di tebak dengan kapasitas otak ku ini aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal didepan. Aku hanya bisa memandangi soal didepan mataku ini, aku berharap semoga jawaban soal ini akan tertulis dengan ajaibnya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Karena melihat sepertinya aku tak bisa menjawab soal sensei pun langsung memanggil seorang siswa yah yang pasti bisa mengerjakan soal.

"Akashi san coba kerjakan soal didepan, sepertinya inoue san sampai pelajaran selesaipun tak bisa menuliskan apa - apa."

"Hai."

Akashi maju kedepan dan dengan mudahnya dia mengerjakan soal dipapan tulis. Duh enaknya jadi Akashi.

"Bagus Akashi san, dan Inoue san kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi seperti Akashi san."

Dengan lemas aku berjalan kembali ke bangku ku , andai saja aku terlahir dengan otak sejenius einstein pasti sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengerjakan soal ini. Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat ini ,tentu saja aku malu, malu karena betapa bodohnya aku ini, dan yang lebih parahnya saat ini aku sedang berada didepan kelas, berapa banyak mata yang melihat kebodohanku ini, jika aku seorang anak laki - laki pasti mudah mengatasi ini, tapi masalahnya aku adalah seorang perempuan dan kalian tahu betapa pentingya harga diri bagi seorang perempuan, bukan itu saja ketika melihat Akashi rasanya kepercayaan diriku semakin hancur. Aku harus mengakui kalau dia benar aku benar benar perempuan bodoh dan konyol, jika aku ini adalah seorang anak Tk mungkin saat ini juga mataku akan berkaca - kaca.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku berusaha memperhatikan sensei yah seperti yang dikatakan sensei aku harus belajar lebih keras lagi, tapi kenapa kepala ku benar - benar pusing, mungkin saja karena aku kekurangan tidur dan tidak sarapan, mungkin saja.

Kepala ku benar benar pusing, keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuhku, rasanya tubuhku benar benar lemas, sedetik kemudian aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku atau apakah aku masih duduk dengan rapi atau tidak, aku terlalu lemas untuk merasakannya seperti aku tidak memiliki kendali pada tubuh ku, dan...

BRUUUUUUUUK.

Sepertinya tubuhku terjatuh kelantai, aku masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan panik dari teman- teman dan sensei, tapi tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk merespon mereka, lambat laun kesadaranku semakin hilang dan hanya ada kegelapan di pengelihatanku, mungkin ini yang namanya pingsan benar- benar pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi kok rasanya aku seperti melayang ya, eh bukan- bukan sepertinya aku sedang digendong seseorang, hmmm aku penasaransiapa yang mengendongku, semoga saja pangeran tampan hahaha.

* * *

Sesampainya di UKS pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung membaringkan gadis yang pingsan dikelas tadi, dan suster yang bertugas di UKS pun langsung menghapiri mereka mengecek denyut nadi si gadis dan melonggarkan pakaiannya, sembari mengatakan kepada pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak usah khawatir karena si gadis baik- baik saja dia hanya kelelahan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap gadis tersebut.

Setelah pingsan alias tertidur selama satu jam penuh gadis bersurai hitam itupun bangun dari tidur paginya.

Saat aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya sehabis pingsan tadi, aku melihat sesosok yang tidak asing bagi ku, hey kenapa Akashi bisa berada disini ?

Kehangatan ya kehangatan hanya itulah yang kurasakan bukan kehangatan dari sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup lewat jendela tapi dari tubuh seorang pemuda yang berada di depanku, bau parfumnya tercium memenuhi rongga hidungku, aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyukai wewangian segar sejenis citrus , dan deru nafasnya begitu terasa di pipiku menyadarkanku betapa dekatnya jarak diantara aku dan dia. Entah perasaan apa ini kenapa aku jadi pemalu begini , setiap kali pandangan kami bertemu rasanya rona di wajahku semakin bertambah merah, aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi rasanya pandangan matanya benar- benar menghipnotisku, perlahan pemuda bersurai merah itu mengelus pipiku lembut dan mendekatkan jarak antara bibirnya dan bibirku dia tersenyum lembut kepada ku, dan seketika itu pula ia memutus jarak antara bibirku dan bibirnya, aku hanya bisa merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ia berikan pada ku saat itu, rasanya seperti melayang , sangat mendebarkan rasanya tubuhku dan kulitku menjadi sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhannya, jantungku berdegup kencang jika bisa aku ingin berteriak meluapkan kegembiraan ku sekarang. Tapi semua ini harus berakhir ketika aku menyadari kalau tubuhku terjatuh dari ranjang, yak ternyata yang tadi hanya mimpi.

OH MY GOD Mimpi apa aku tadi astaga, mungkin aku mimpi basah kali yah, tapi kok celana ku tidak basah ya, harusnya kan kalau mimpi basah celana ku basah kan, eh tunggu dulu bagaimana mau basah akukan belum ganti kelamin jadi mana mungkinlah aku mengeluarkan sperma, HAHAHAHA .

Aku pun kembali kekelas, sesampainya dikelas kenapa mataku ini dari sekian banyak makluk dikelas kenapa aku harus melihat Akashi duluan, kenapa ?

Aku berjalan masuk kekelas dan aku hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahku ketika mata ku dan Akashi bertemu pandang, sial kenapa aku harus memimpikan tentangnya.

Dan menit demi menit, jam demi jampun berlalu, kalian tahu sekarang aku tahu siapa yang menggendongku tadi, yup ternyata itu Akashi dan tadi dia menggendongku ala bridal style, ASTAGA MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM.

* * *

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga, hah kelamaan ini belnya pantatku sudah pegal dari tadi muahahaha. Aku mulai memasukan semua alat tulis dan buku milikku, hmn ternyata bukan cuma aku saja yang bergegas ingin pulang tapi anak -anak yang lain juga. Ya iyalah! Tapi rasanya aku malas pulang, maklum lagi malas jadi babu di kedai kakek. Waaaah dasar cucu durhaka. Baiklah sore ini ngadem di ruang musik sajalah sambil latihan, tapi kok aku malas sih yasydah aku ngadem di perpustakaan saja deh

Kalau mengingat ingat kejadian tadi awwwww rasanya jantungku mau copot, hhhhh tidak- tidak jantung jangan copot please, ya ampun tadi Akashi menggendong ku "OH MY GOOOOOOOD." teriakku seperti fansgirl melihat otpnya.

"GOOOOOD TADI AKASHI MENGGENDONG KU YAHOOOOOO."

"THANKS GOD THANKS I LOVE YOU"

Tapi yang lebih mendebarkan lagi tadi aku mimpi kissing dengan Akashi OH GOOOOOOD.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar teriakan gilaku akhirnya penjaga perpustakaan mengusirku, terpaksa deh aku pulang saja.

Dengan langkah gontai aku melangkah menuju koridor depan, ya ampun cuaca mendung sekali untung hari ini aku bawa paying.

Akupun berhenti di koridor depan dan hujanpun perlahan turun, aku dapat mencium bau tanah yang tersiram air hujan, hmm aku suka hujan. Sesaat kemudian ekor mataku mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai merah yang menggendongku tadi, sepertinya dia tidak membawa payung, tenang saja aku ini gadis yang baik hati hahaha.

"Hey." Sapaku pelan.

"Kau tidak membawa payung haah ?"

"Mau ikut dengan ku ?" ajakku sambil memasang muka sales girl.

"Seperti aku punya pilihan lain." Jawab Akashi sambil masuk kebawah naungan payung yang kupegang, dan kamipun memulai perjalan pulang sore ini.

"Hey akashi, kenapa kau menolongku tadi? "

"..." Diam hanya itu balasannya

"Hey kenapa kau menolongku tadi?"

"..." Masih diam

"Akashi? Kenapa kau menolongku tadi? Masih tidak mau menjawab? Isssh kau ini Bukannya kau membenciku kenapa kau menolongku ." Tanya ku dan seperti yang kalian tahu aku mulai marah marah tidak jelas pada Akashi.

"Bukan urusan mu aku menolong siapa dan karena apa. " Jawab Akashi

"Oh my god Akashi. Hey dari planet mana kau berasal ? kenapa ada makhluk semenyebalkan dirimu."

Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dan menoleh ke arah gadis yang bertanya padanya, dipandangnya sejenak gadis itu dan...

"Kau benar-benar. "

"Benar - benar apa akashi sama? "  
Aku menghela nafas kenapa setiap kali aku berbicara pada bocah ini rasanya otak dan kantong kesabaran ku mau pecah, dan seketika itu juga entah bisikan setan mana yang membisikanku tentang hal ini.

"Ahaaa aku tahu kenapa kau menolongku hahaha "

"Akashi mengaku saja kalau kau menolongku karena sebenarnya kau tertarik pada ku, yah yah aku tau soal oppositte attraction, i think its possible." Cicitku panjang lebar

"Yah Mungkin saja kau mendapati ku yang bertolak belakang dengan mu ini menarik. Haaah aku tahu tidak usah malu, ini sudah biasa, lagi pula aku cukup terkenal." Entah setan narsis apa yang merasukiku.

Pemuda bersurai merah cerah itu hanya tersenyum mencemooh pernyataan gadis di sampingnya itu. "Aku rasa kau perlu mengoprasi dan memperbesar volume otak mu itu Hana. Berhentilah berkhayal yang tidak tidak itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Jawab Akashi mencemooh.

"Hey apa kau pikir kau benar benar pintar sampai sampai kau menyarankanku untuk mengoperasi otakku." Oh Tuhan sebentar lagi aku akan meledak.

"Tenang saja aku akan mengoprasi otakku dan menyuntikkan omega 3 supaya otak ku ini pintar Akashi."

"Hmm bagus kalau begitu." Timpal Akashi dengan cuek.

"Akashi ngomong-ngomong maaf soal minggu belakang, Yah itu memang salah ku sih".

"Hey tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah loh, harusnya kau juga tidak mengataiku bodoh, dan konyol tau." Tidak apa - apa pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri itu dibenarkan oleh hukum.

"Berhentilah membela diri, bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku ini absolut, Bukankah pada kenyataanya kau memang bodoh dan konyol."

"Hhhhh oke aku menyerah, baiklah memang seharusnya aku cepat cepat minta maaf waktu itu, dan terima kasih soal yang tadi, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menolong ku, tapi aku benar benar berterima kasih loh." Ucapku sambil memberikan senyum setulus mungkin kepada pemuda bersurai merah disamping ku.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat sebuah seringai yang tergambar di wajah pemuda yang berada dibawah satu payung dengan ku.

TBC...

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Pertama makasih buat Emperornoise, momonpoi, Shizu-Nyan, hannamoru27, dan Na-san buat masukan dan cintanya hahahahahahahaha, dan yang terpenting makasih untuk semua yang baca i love u all,**

 **Lega banget karena karakter si oc dibilang ga sue hehehe *toel Na-san , kayaknya buat tanda baca dll saya memang perlu pilah pilih lagi deh.**

 **Dan soal kuroko, hahaha tenang kuroko udah ada perannya sendiri tingal tunggu tangal mainnya ...**


End file.
